Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques of a sheet illumination microscope system, an image processing device and sheet illumination microscopy.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of fluorescence microscopes, a sheet illumination light technique is known in which the observed object is irradiated with illumination light from a direction (x axis direction) orthogonal to the optical axis of the detection optical system (z axis) so that light in the form of a sheet (referred to as a light sheet hereinafter) that is roughly orthogonal to the optical axis of the detection optical system is formed in the observed object. This technique has advantages including reduced damage to the observed object, realization of high resolving power in the z axis direction, etc., and has been attracting attention in recent years.
Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2006-509246, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-108491, and Chinese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 104407436 disclose a sheet illumination microscope that utilizes a sheet illumination light technique.